Ścieżka Boga
by Terrey
Summary: Wgląd na relacje Aizena z innymi shinigami, przygotowania do stworzenia jego wyobrażonego świata. Czyli lepiej po prostu nie chodzić ścieżką boga pod prąd, bo można i tak napytać sobie sporo biedy.


**Nie wiem, co mnie naprawdę podkusiło, żeby napisać taki tekst. Moim zdaniem nie jest niczym wyjątkowym, ot taki krótki opis mojego punktu widzenia odnośnie Aizena i jego relacji odnośnie do innych ludzi. Końcowy cytat jest z piosenki Nightwisha - 10th man down, która moim zdaniem chyba najbardziej oddaje osobę Aizena. **

* * *

Nigdy nie będziesz przeklinał boga swego, choćby nie wiadomo co czynił i jakie rozkazy wydawał.

Nie sprzeciwisz się mu ani razu. Nie podniesiesz na niego ręki, ani miecza.

Nie wejdziesz mu w drogę. Będziesz kamieniem, po którym on stąpa.

***

Aizen nigdy nie wątpił. I cieszył się z tego niezmiernie, bowiem dla boga nie ma nic gorszego niż wątpliwości. Nie znał strachu. Strach był rzeczą obcą, niepojętą i zbyt abstrakcyjną. Po za tym…

…bóg nie może się bać. Kimże byłby owy bóg, gdyby odczuwał tak przyziemne uczucie?

Właściwie, to Aizen nie czuł nic.

Po prostu był. Dumny, pełen spokoju i harmonii bóg, którym niebawem tak naprawdę miał się stać. A do tego potrzeba było usunąć wiele niepotrzebnych czynników i sprzątnąć pewien uporczywy brud.

- Dlaczego znowu mnie podsłuchiwałeś, Sousuke? – warknął tej nocy ów brud. Mocno skośne oczy i krzywy wyraz twarzy nie wróżył absolutnie nic dobrego. W dodatku ta ostrzegająca i zaskakująco potężna energia duchowa, otaczała go z każdej strony, tworząc niby-pułapkę.

Uśmiechnął się na poły przepraszająco, na poły pobłażliwie, chowając pełne spokoju i lekkiego rozbawienia spojrzenie za szkłami okularów.

- Wybacz, kapitanie. Nie mogłem zasnąć i postanowiłem zrobić sobie nocny spacer. Nie wiedziałem, że rozmawiasz z kapitanem Uraharą.

Wypowiadał te słowa lekko, nawet się nie starając na żaden usprawiedliwiający ton. Nie musiał.

Brud spojrzał na niego kątem oka, trzymając ręce w obszernych kieszeniach kapitańskiego haori.

- Tak samo, jak tydzień temu nie wiedziałeś, że rozmawiam z Mugurumą? – warknął, zgrzytając zębami – Już ci mówiłem, Sousuke, co sądzę na ten temat. Długo będziesz tak grał?

- Nie posądzaj mnie o nie wiadomo co, kapitanie. – westchnął teatralnie Aizen. – Czy ja ci wyglądam na aktora?

- To było pytanie retoryczne – uciął brud.

Na całe szczęście naprawdę niedługo potem ów brud został sprzątnięty wraz z kilkoma innymi. Czuł wtedy ogromną, błogą satysfakcję. Kolejny krok naprzód.

***

Właściwie, to odkąd pamiętał, od zawsze był nieco inny od wszystkich. Lubił milczeć. Lubił myśleć. Prędko odkrył, że ta swoista umiejętność pozwalała mu przetrwać i wspiąć się na sam szczyt. To było całkiem proste.

Jednakże jeszcze bardziej błahe okazało się rządzenie takimi pustymi, małymi pionkami. Z początku śmieszyła go prostota władzy, ale z czasem stwierdził, że zrobi się rzeczywiście c i e k a w i e j , jeśli władzę przekieruje na sfery wyższe, poważniejsze.

Tak więc, z czasem pionki awansowały na istoty silniejsze, których nie można było nazwać brudami, ale nigdy w życiu nie porównywałby ich do siebie.

…bo to Aizen miał zostać bogiem. Wszystko inne jest gorsze i słabsze.

Aczkolwiek nawet bóg nie stworzy wszystkiego sam i potrzebuje swego rodzaju pomocy. Został shinigami. Awansował na porucznika, a potem na kapitana. Osiągnął kres swej siły.

I to było za mało.

…bowiem bóg nie ma ograniczeń.

***

Ale pomijając przeszłość i wracając do teraźniejszości.

Idealni słudzy to marzenie każdego boga. Aizen odczuwa satysfakcję, bowiem posiada takich sługusów-pionków. Lisi mężczyzna imieniem Gin Ichimaru, którego dosłownie wyrwał ze szponów biedy Rukongai, z początku chciał tylko zabijać. Czerwone ślepia błyszczały od nadmiaru adrenaliny, a trójkątny, wąski uśmiech nie schodził z bladej twarzy.

Niepozorny, przesadnie sztuczny, a przy tym niezwykle tajemniczy lis. Aizen nieraz zastanawiał się, czy dobrze wybrał, zabierając ze sobą takiego dwulicowca.

Ichimaru ma Matsumoto, a kobieta zazwyczaj oznacza kłopoty. I Aizen wie, że musi na tego sługę uważać, nawet jeśli udowodni, że można mu zaufać. Złamane i pogrążone w niemym bólu serce Rangiku okaże się nieważne i zupełnie niepotrzebne.

…prawdziwy bóg musi być surowy dla swoich wyznawców. Dobry bóg nie wzbudza u nich szacunku.

Dlatego Aizen jest zadowolony z Gina, a Gin jest zadowolony z biegu wydarzeń.

Ale Aizen nie traci czujności.

***

Zaś Kaname Tousen jest zwykłym psem. Zaskakująco wiernym, ludzkim, posłusznym, przybiegającym na każde zagwizdanie. Cichym, doskonałym stróżem.

Kaname-kun rozśmiesza Aizena. Jest taki naiwny. Jest… po prostu Kaname-kunem.

O niego nie trzeba się w ogóle martwić, ani uważać. Zrobi co rozkaże jego pan.

Tacy słudzy są użyteczni, więc Aizen ceni sobie wierność Tousena.

Kaname jest cichym, skutecznym zabójcą, o którego zdradę nie spodziewa się nikt. Z dziecinną łatwością wypełnia rozkazy Aizena i usuwa niepotrzebne pionki.

Na niego nie musi specjalnie uważać.

Właściwie to lubił psy. Były takie wierne i miłe.

***

Przez lata Aizen pozostaje całkowicie spokojny, pewien swojego planu. Jednocześnie czuje się niedoceniany przez te brudy, które uważają go tylko „za najpotężniejszego kapitana". Nie wiedzą i lepiej, żeby na razie o tym nie wiedziały, że Sousuke pragnie przekroczyć granicę. Chce odkryć nowy rodzaj siły, o którym nikt nigdy nie pomyślał, albo bał się pomyśleć.

W ten sposób, w wielkiej tajemnicy tworzy w Hueco Mundo pierwszego arrancara. Hollow, który przyjął moce shinigami. Metodą prób i błędów, jaką wykorzystał wcześniej na swoim przełożonym odkrył, że to wszystko jest możliwe. Przemiana. Hollow z mocami shinigami, shinigami z mocami hollowów. Jednak Aizen czuje, że choć przekroczył granicę, mógłby robić coś jeszcze.

Ale na razie poczeka.

…bowiem dalej nie wie, gdzie jest hougyoku. A bóg nie lubi się gniewać.

***

Znajduje kolejnego pionka i czyni go swoim porucznikiem. Momo Hinamori jest zapatrzona w niego tak, jak chciałby Aizen. Darzy go nieporównywalnie ogromnym szacunkiem, czci ziemię, po której on stąpa. Jest dobra do szpiku kości, a przede wszystkim młoda. Prawie dziecko.

Dla swojego boga jest gotowa zrobić wszystko.

Hinamori-kun jest idealnym sługą.

Tylko niegodnym zaufania.

Koło Hinamori-kun kręci się kapitan Hitsugaya. Aizen wie, że na młodego, nieufnego geniusza trzeba uważać, inaczej będzie musiał swój plan wdrążyć wcześniej.

A tego nie chciał.

…tak więc mała, kochana Hinamori-kun ma tylko zaszczyt przebywać koło swojego boga i cieszyć się jego obecnością.

D o c z a s u.

***

- Hmm… Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy już ruszyć? – pyta pewnego wieczoru Ichimaru Gin. Właśnie mija trzeci dzień od misji Kuchiki Rukii w świecie żywych. Wszystko idzie gładko i spokojnie, aż dziw, że nie ma żadnych przeszkód.

…czuje się w pełni sił, gotowy na wszystko, ale zarazem wypełnia go pewność i spokój. Bóg nie może się wahać. Nie może wątpić.

- Spokojnie, Gin. – odpowiada, popijając powoli herbatę, upajając się jej aromatem. Stworzenie świata rozpoczęte. Wszyscy, którzy ośmielą się przeszkodzić, zostaną surowo ukarani.

Przez ścieżkę, którą kroczy, nie przetoczy się żaden brud.

Brudy są niepotrzebne.

Bowiem… królestwo nowego silniejszego boga będzie trwało przez wieki.

The ultimate high as all beautiful dies  
A ruler´s tool, priest´s excuse, tyrant´s delight...  
I alone, the great white hunter  
I´ll march till the dawn brings me rest  
Tenth patriot at the gallow´s pole!


End file.
